


A giant and his master - or how to get your master to let you serve him

by Strata_rasa (Clandestine_hr)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_hr/pseuds/Strata_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has always thought he was born to rule and dominate until he met his true master. Now, after screwing up at their first meeting, he has to get back in his good graces and convince him to let Sebastian serve him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A giant and his master - or how to get your master to let you serve him

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel and Sebastian are gorgeous together, so I just had to write this. I have a rough idea on where this is going, and I do like our two beautiful men together, but exactly how it'll turn out is still a little fuzzy even to me.  
> Will be AU, because I like making my own rules.

Chapter one

Sebastian was precise and thorough. He executed everything he sat his mind to with control and ease. He was in great shape, not bulky but trim and strong, with long lean muscles and broad shoulders. At 6 feet 4 inches, he stood taller than most and got noticed by both men and women. He had glossy black hair that was a tad too long to be proper for a businessman, but he was so very good at his job that nobody seemed to notice.

 

Every once in a while he liked to unwind by going to his favorite pub to have a drink and look at the people there and that’s where he first saw him. Sebastian was stirring his drink at the bar when a beautiful young man with slate colored hair walked in. He has far from the only one to notice the newcomer’s arrival and it seemed that every eye was on the petite man as he made his way to a booth. Sebastian looked on and saw the stranger sit down across from two blondes, one male and one female. The female squealed “Ciel” in delight at the arrival and bounced over to the slate haired male squeezing him hard.

 

Sebastian chuckled under his breath at the display and turned back to his drink. So the young hottie’s name was Ciel it seemed. It suited him, a heavenly name for a beautiful creature. Sebastian drank the last of his drink and ordered another one from the bartender; he wasn’t ready to go home just yet. Especially not when there was a person that actually sparked some interest from him. That certainly didn’t happen every day. When he turned back to the booth, he was surprised to find it empty. Frowning he looked around the pub to see if he could spot either the man called Ciel or either of the blondes he was with but he came up short. Signing he concluded that perhaps he had just imagined them and that it would be wiser for him to go home and turn in. He downed his drink in one gulp, paid his tab and walked out of the pub, into the cool London night.

 

-          No, I am not interested in attending the masquerade party Elizabeth, honestly, how many times do we have to go over this?

-          But Cieeeeeeeel….  You promised me you would go to one party with me due to the fact that you cancelled the last one, remember?

-          Yes, I remember Elizabeth.

-          …

-          Yes, all right I’ll go if it’ll make you happy Eliz…

-          Thank you, thank you, thank you! We’ll have the best time and you’ll enjoy it so much, I promise!

 

Sebastian could help but over hear the conversation and smile at the way Elizabeth made Ciel uncomfortable with her crushing hugs. No, it did not seem likely that the two of them was anything other than friends from the stiff posture Ciel had during the hugs, or rather, sessions of forceful restraining. That made Sebastian perk up. He might still have a chance with this Ciel. He lit a cigarette and watched on as a silver BMW drove up and stopped at the curb and honked twice, startling the embracing pair.

 

-          Alois, quit that you blonde bimbo!

-          Yeah, takes one to know one Lizzie!

-          I better go Ciel, but it was good catching up, even if it was a really short chat…

-          Yes. I know and I am sorry that I was so late, I had a few things to tie up for work, you know how it is with all that.

-          Yes, I know you’re sorry, but never mind that now, I’ll see you on Saturday. Come by my place at around eight and we’ll have a drink and talk for a bit before we go to the party, okay?

-          Yes, I’ll see you then. Take care and tell Alois he better drive safely or I’ll pummel him.

 

Elizabeth gave a snort at that and waved to Ciel as she hopped into the car. Ciel smiled as he waved them off. As soon as the car disappeared around the block, he fished up a packet of cigarettes, and lit one up and took a long drag of it, closing his eyes as the nicotine entered his lungs.

 

-          You know those things will kill you, right? Sebastian said while smirking and blowing smoke.

-          No, that is entirely new information to me, wherever did you hear that Mr Obvious?

-          It’s Michaelis actually, but you can call me “Ohhhh god” if you want, others already have.

-          Just how full of yourself are you? Never mind, don’t answer that I do not care for your answer.

-          Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…

-          No. You did and I’m saying that I want no part of it. Now, refrain from talking as long as I am within earshot and leave me be.

 

The last sentence was uttered with so much authority that Sebastian couldn’t help but obey the young man and he looked on as Ciel hailed a cab, got in, and drove away. It wasn’t until he couldn’t see the cab anymore that he regained his tongue and let out a disbelieved “Fuck”. Sebastian gave orders; he certainly didn’t take them. The few people that had tried to one up him had all failed. He wasn’t even willing to take orders in bed, but preferred to be the aggressor there as well. He had tried to let up on the control, but he just couldn’t enjoy himself and it always felt so unnatural to him. But complying with Ciel’s orders felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like he was made for serving this beautiful man. If only he hadn’t fucked up… Perhaps he would get a chance to make for his blunder. Yes, he would make sure he rectified this mistake and got in to his good graces. And soon, because he could hardly wait to see where this would lead him.


End file.
